


Поджигатель

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Гало Тимос ненавидит поджигателей.Дымом пропиталось в последние дни все вокруг.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Поджигатель

Гало Тимос ненавидит поджигателей.  
Дымом пропиталось в последние дни все вокруг. Гало чудится чад костра из слишком свежего смолистого ельника, сухой треск вспыхнувшего листка газеты, где на первых полосах всегда размещают фото победителей, густой запах жженой резины мотоциклетных покрышек. Куда бы Гало ни пошел, куда бы ни отправился, его окружает мешанина запахов, от которой не спрятаться ни под одеялом, ни в ледяном душе. Особенно – в душе.  
Неповторимый, давно знакомый аромат пожарной формы после тяжелой смены будто стал чужим. Гало вообще реже стал задерживаться в пожарке: дым с каждым днем становится все более осязаемым, зримым; тонкие серые струйки кружат под потолком, ластятся к ладоням, покусывают голые локти и норовят заползти в высокие голенища ботинок. Невидимые для всех, кроме него. Еще не драконы, но уже змеи. Иногда Гало кажется, они вот-вот обовьют глотку так туго, что не получится сделать вдох.  
Гало боролся. Открывал настежь все окна несмотря на возмущенные вопли и высоко задранные брови, умывался холодной водой, не забывая промывать нос и полоскать саднящее горло, обливался заморозкой и подаренным на первую годовщину службы одеколоном. Бесился, нарочно пачкал пальцы самыми пахучими на свете чипсами, мыл самым душистым мылом.  
Запах никуда не исчез. Иногда Гало кажется – он сошел с ума, и все вокруг правы: нет никакого дыма, никакого пожара, у Гало просто галлюцинации, потому что он слишком крепко приложился головой, когда падал на землю, поверженный огненным кулаком Крэя.  
Гало считал - нет на свете защиты лучше, брони крепче, чем вера в себя и свое дело. Оказалось, самый прочный доспех легко дает трещину.  
Гало Тимос не из тех, кто легко сдается.  
Он знает – есть поджигатели и поджигатели. Разницы, на первый взгляд, никакой, ее невозможно увидеть, нельзя заметить самым наметанным глазом. Но можно учуять. Гало мастер своего дела, настоящий спец по пожарам. Рано или поздно он справится даже с самым опасным, самым бесчеловечным преступником и снова заживет привычной жизнью. Снова вдохнет, наконец, свежий воздух полной грудью.  
Змеи крепнут и обвивают руки тугой лаской, щекочут раздвоенным языком пересохшие губы. Запах костра становится гуще, словно тот пылает до самых небес. Дни превращаются в дьявольское шоссе, в огненные рельсы, по которым Гало катится куда-то в полыхающую бездну.  
В конце этого пути – верная смерть.  
Гало Тимос впервые в жизни хочет закурить. Чтобы ощутить во рту настоящий, а не иллюзорный вкус дыма.  
Дым дразнит. Ускользает из хватки, разжимая невидимые объятия так же легко, как стискивает их руками-змеями. Смеется тихо, так что слышит один Гало, барабанит тонкими пальцами по голому плечу, легко ерошит волосы на макушке, исчезает без следа на несколько дней, чтобы снова ворваться в измученные легкие ровно в тот момент, когда Гало задерживает дыхание под горячими струями в душевой и бессвязно шепчет чужое имя.  
К концу месяца Гало Тимос понимает: никакая вера, никакая броня, никакое самообладание не справятся с таким наглым нарушителем спокойствия.  
Гало дожидается, когда в пожарке соберутся все свидетели его борьбы – помешательства – самого сложного в жизни и первого провального задания - хватает Лио Фотию за отвороты слишком широкой куртки и дергает на себя, приникая к распахнутым губам.  
Гало Тимос ненавидит поджигателей.  
И твердо знает: чем они опасней, тем ближе их надо держать. Особенно тех, кто может запалить пожар прямо в живом бьющемся сердце, пожар, который Гало не под силу потушить, как бы он ни старался. Особенно тех, кто целует в ответ так ласково и жадно, будто в легких у Гало уже месяц не едкий дым, а живая вода.


End file.
